


Will Work for Food

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Technologically Impaired Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: Office AU Sastiel because yahtzee. Based on this prompt:





	Will Work for Food

Sam's got his fist in his mouth, doing his best to keep himself from laughing. "I can hear you, you know," Cas says. There's a noise that sounds like he's kicked the printer. "You could at least help me with this godforsaken machine if I'm going to be the source of your amusement for the rest of the day."

Sam finally lets himself laugh, just a low chuckle because Cas honestly does make him laugh, and the printer fiasco will totally bring a smile to his face two or three more times today when he remembers it.

"Yeah, all right." He gets up and wanders over to the printer, looking at the ten or more stacks of paper Cas has got lined up. "What are you trying to do?"

Cas flips over one of the piles and Sam sees an ugly PowerPoint presentation printed in grayscale. "Dude."

Cas crosses his arms over his chest. He's not a small guy, but he looks like he's trying to make himself invisible. "What."

"Oh, come on," Sam says. Cas can't actually be that bad at making slides, can he? "Tell me it's at least in color and you just didn't print on the right setting."

Cas clears his throat. "Well, it's got some blue."

Sam can't help rolling his eyes. "All right, let's pull it up. It's on the shared drive, right?"

The look on Cas's face tells Sam everything he needs to know. "It's fine, just email it and then get your butt back over here."

Sam glances through the slides Cas sends him before Cas gets back to his desk and laughs into his elbow for a second, hoping Cas's cube is far enough away that he won't catch him.

He's just getting ahold of himself when Cas knocks on the side of his cube. "Yeah," Sam says, turning around to see Cas standing in front of a rolling chair. He brought his own chair. Across the whole floor. This guy is _precious_. 

Sam smiles encouragingly and Cas doesn't smile back but he does look slightly less constipated. "All right," he says, clapping his hands together. "When are you presenting?"

Cas swallows hard. "Tomorrow morning," he answers, bringing a hand to his forehead and pressing on his temples. His hands are remarkably delicate and Sam stares at them for a moment. Maybe he should reconsider dating someone older. He never really got the fascination, but Dean's always yapping on about experience, and Cas has nice hands and striking blue eyes.

"We'll get you set," Sam promises, opening up a blank company template. He starts filling in the info on the title page, and it only takes a few pointed questions for Cas to start talking about it, hesitantly at first and then with more enthusiasm as he goes on. 

Somewhere around hour three, Cas looks at his watch, aghast. "I've taken up so much of your time," he says, looking horrified. "And it's after five! Don't you have…" He gives Sam's left hand an incredibly unsubtle glance. "…Someone to go home to?"

Sam grins, clapping Cas on the shoulder. "Well, yes, but it's just my dog, Bones. And my brother's probably already let him out, so it's fine."

Cas swallows, loosening his tie. "Well, if you think it's going to be much longer, I can order some dinner in for us. Or I have a laptop – we can take this… somewhere. Somewhere else."

He's so cute Sam couldn't possibly refuse. "We all have laptops, Cas. They replaced the desktops a few years back, remember?"

Cas nods uncomfortably, and Sam takes pity on him. "I've got this saved in my documents, why don't we just head out and grab some dinner. I don't think it'll take more than another hour or two, maybe."

It's a pretty spiffy presentation, if Sam does say so himself. The only thing he's not sure about are Cas's statistics, which he's copied over from the original slides. "Do you have your spreadsheets?" he asks. "I can make graphs from them and insert them into the deck."

At this point, Cas is staring at him like he walks on water, and he should probably be feeling guilty about thinking of dinner as some kind of date. Cas probably thinks he's just really nice tech support. 

"I don't know how to thank you, Sam," Cas says, looking adorably shy. 

"It's nothing," Sam says, because it really is nothing. The most time-consuming part is demonstrating for Cas, ostensibly because he intends to make his own presentations after this. 

Sam hopes he can't remember any of it.

"You buy dinner," he says, pretending to consider something before adding, "and you buy me a nice four-star restaurant dinner if you get a promotion or something out of it."

Cas laughs. It is a beautiful, rich laugh and Sam's never heard it before. It shouldn't be that much of a surprise – they work in a soul-sucking cubicle farm – but it really is. "Fair enough. So where are we continuing this exhilarating conversation?"

"My place," Sam says. "There's this Chinese place that delivers and they always give me free dumplings."

"Can't resist those dimples," Cas says, and Sam can't help raising an eyebrow at Cas. He breaks after a minute, though, and when he smiles, so does Cas. "There they are," he says, standing up. "Let's see them in their native environment."

Sam shakes his head but packs up his laptop. "All right," he says, "but I warn you that my brother's going to insist on dinner, too."

"I think I can manage Chinese for three people," Cas says. "And it's the least I can do to thank you for saving me from dive-bombing my career by way of terrible PowerPoint presentation."

"Yeah. But the expensive dinner's only for me and you, just to be clear."

Cas smiles and Sam swears his eyes practically _sparkle_. "Oh, we're clear," he says, putting his hand on Sam's lower back as he guides Sam to the door.


End file.
